Mirar
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Todos tenían razón acerca de ellos. Pero Haruka se esforzaría todo lo que fuera necesario para no serlo.


Hola de nuevo :D

Como ya sabran estamos en la #MakoHaruWeek

Día # 2: Háblame con la mirada.

A decir verdad no pude publicar ayer por ciertos problemas familiares y obligaciones -3- hice el fic del día # 1 y todo pero me da verguenza publicarlo ahora~ Tal vez de la MakoharuWeek~

Bien, ya saben espero que les guste ^^

**Advertencia: **contenido yaoi [Chico x chico] y cosas mías xDDD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de sus creadores, lo único aquí mío es la historia xD

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Mirar"**_

"_A veces pienso que ustedes fueron hechos para complementar al otro" _le había dicho Rin en la despedida que se dieron justo cuando él se iba a Australia. Haruka no dijo nada en ese momento, solo observo en silencio a Makoto que sonreía. Solo necesitaron una mirada para saber que iban a estar bien.

Tal vez Rin tenía razón… Con esos comentarios de fanático de manga shojo. Nagisa con sus comentarios incomodos y Rei con sus miradas de superioridad, como de saber un secreto que nadie más conocía. Tal vez… No. Todos tenían razón. Solo bastaba con mirar a Makoto para saber que todos ellos tenían razón, no era complicado o difícil comprenderlo.

Sí, era cierto. Todos ellos tenían razón. Por eso…

―_¡Como me gustaría tener esos poderes telepáticos que tienen ustedes dos! ¡De esa forma miraría a Rei-chan a los ojos y sabría las respuestas de los exámenes!― Nagisa se había puesto de pie totalmente animado y con un puño en alto. Ese día los de Iwatobi habían ido a hacerles una visita._

―_¡N-Nagisa! No son poderes telepáticos, simplemente adivine que Haru prefería del otro té― intento explicar el de ojos verdes intentando calmar al imperactivo rubio._

―_¡No me engañes Mako-chan! ―Hazuki hizo un puchero― uno simplemente no adivina todo―Nagisa a punto con su dedo a Makoto que había enrojecido levemente―¿ves? Te acabas de dar cuenta. ―puntualizó el rubio feliz de ver a Tachibana algo incómodo._

_Rei ajusto sus lentes asintiendo― hay que aceptarlo, Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai pueden leerse perfectamente. Tienen una relación hermosa._

_El rostro de Makoto enrojeció mientras negaba algo nervioso. Por un momento la mirada de Makoto choco con la de Haruka. Makoto le sonrió apenado "tal vez tengan razón". Haruka lo miro de regreso "la tienen". Makoto asintió feliz mientras que Nagisa y Rei se sonrieron entre sí._

Haruka se sentó al lado de Makoto quemiraba hacia el techo. Nanase tomo con delicadeza la mano derecha de Tachibana y ahí puso una bebida.

―No es necesario todo esto, Haru-chan― ahí estaba la sonrisa amable de Makoto junto con esa mirada cálida. Haruka podía leerlo a la perfección.

―Lo sé―murmuro Nanase. Makoto se echó a reír.

―_Haru-chan no me mires así, regresare pronto, lo prometo―Haruka desvió la mirada algo avergonzado._

―_Vuelve pronto Makoto―Tachibana le sonrió con dulzura, amaba cuando Haruka se preocupaba por él._

―_¡Sí! No te preocupes solo es un viaje de la universidad, iremos a aprender más cosas, ¡Sera genial!―Tachibana tomo su maleta y salió por la puerta delantera despidiéndose con la mano._

_Haruka suspiró algo frustrado, agradecía que Makoto pudiera entender lo que quería decirle con solo mirarlo. A veces era muy vergonzoso intentar expresar ciertas cosas._

―Oye, Haru-chan, perdón―murmuro apenado Tachibana mientras apretaba la lata con algo de fuerza.

―Idiota―Nanase apretó con algo de fuerza la boca.

_El celular de Nanase había caído al piso, salió corriendo. No sabía ni donde se encontraba pero siguió corriendo hasta que llego. El hospital estaba frente a él. No recordaba mucho hasta que llego a la habitación donde lo estaban atendiendo. Habían traído a Makoto de emergencias, un golpe verdaderamente fuertemente en la cabeza protegiendo a una compañera, algo así le habían dicho… Algo tan estúpidamente Makoto. Tan malditamente Makoto. Se hundió en la silla por horas, ajeno a todo. _

―_Familiares del joven Tachibana― Haruka se puso de pie rápidamente, el doctor lo inspecciono un poco―el joven Tachibana se encuentra estable pero…―Haruka quedó mudo._

―Makoto―llamo el de cabello negro.

―¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?―Makoto sonreía igual que siempre.

―Te amo―Tachibana abrió los ojos enormemente, las mejillas habían enrojecido y parecía extremadamente avergonzado; pero, aun así sonrio como nunca lo había hecho.

―Yo también te amo, Haru-chan―Haruka abrió la boca un poco y la volvió a cerrar, sabía que Makoto no notaria ese gesto dubitativo, así como no podría leerlo de nuevo con la mirada. Por eso, Haruka se esforzaría, se esforzaría tanto de ahora en adelante para que Makoto ya no tuviera que leerlo de nuevo.

Haruka se acercó con suavidad para no incomodarlo y lo beso. Ya no solo le hablaría con miradas, también lo haría con palabras y acciones.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D si fue así un review estaría bien uwu 3 ya saben, los leo mañana~ #MakoHaruWeek~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
